This can't be real
by burningxfromxthexinside
Summary: This is a "girl falls into M.E." story, but I don't think it's like other ones. Maybe I'm wrong.


The Misadventure of Karalynn in Mirkwood  
  
By Alycia Laperruque  
  
July eighth. A normal day for any one else, but not for Karalynn Alicia Watson. This would be the day that changed her life.  
  
Karalynn had fallen asleep late the previous night reading The Two Towers, so when she woke up exhausted she wasn't surprised. What did surprise her was that she was no longer in her bed, or even her house for that matter. She had no clue where she was, and surveyed her surrounding quickly. "Where on earth am I?" she shouted, upon seeing trees, and only trees, as far as she could see. There are no trees by my house! Where am I? she began screaming in her head. Okay, now would be a good time to calm down Karalynn, she said to herself, and was actually succeeding in doing so, when she felt something metal poke into her neck, and heard a low voice.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the person behind her asked menacingly. When she paused to think whether she should make up a fake name or tell the truth, she felt the object dig farther into her skin. "Who are you?" the man (she assumed it was a man) repeated. Karalynn decided that, as her mother said, honesty was the best policy. "My name is Karalynn Watson, and to answer your other question, I have no idea why I'm here. I don't even know where here is." As soon as she had spoken she felt the object being moved away from her skin and saw a hand reaching to help her up.  
  
"Forgive me," the man in front of her said, "I did not know that you were a lady. There are many foul creatures roaming through Mirkwood these days." Mirkwood? I'm in Mirkwood? Mirkwood doesn't even exist, she began reasoning with herself. "Right," she replied in a sarcastic tone, "Next thing you'll tell me is that you're an elf. Prince Legolas himself no doubt."  
  
"You are correct milady." Legolas answered, confused by her sarcastic tone, "I am Prince Legolas." He watched as her eyes widened almost unnaturally wide, whispered "I'm in Mirkwood," and then proceeded to pass out.  
  
Karalynn opened her eyes and groaned as bright sunlight met her eyes. That was one wacky dream, she thought, as she opened her eyes. "I'm glad you're awake," said a woman who had been bustling around the room a couple seconds earlier. Oh Wonderful, were the first words that came to Karalynn's mind. This woman was not her mother, as she had first thought, and by the look of her pointy ears, she was an elf.  
  
Oh Wonderful, she thought again. "My name is Ithlen, and I will be your handmaiden for your stay at Mirkwood," the young woman said brightly, as she smiled at Karalynn. "My stay? No, no, no, no, no. I can't stay. I have to find my way home. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Karalynn was beginning to panic, and started pulling on her clothing.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said again as she opened to door. She turned around and ran right into someone before she had taken 5 steps. She looked up to see who she bumped into, and lo and behold, it was prince Legolas. Just my luck, she thought to herself, as Legolas started to speak. "Good Morning, Lady Karalynn. I hope you slept well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, but I really have to go now," she stated before starting to move away. "One moment please," said Legolas, laying a detaining hand on her arm, "my father would like to see you in his study to discuss finding a way to get you home." Karalynn's face and mood brightened considerably at this and replied in a positive manner. "Lead the way then, my good Prince," she cried, and made ready to follow him.  
  
Karalynn and Legolas made their way to Thranduil's study silently. They had reached the entrance, and Legolas was about to open the door, when an elf assassin stepped out from the shadows. He aimed his bow for Legolas, but his aim was a little off and struck Karalynn who was standing next to him.  
  
The arrow killed her as soon as it made contact. She fell to the ground, never to open her eyes again. The tale is told of the young woman who fell into Middle-Earth from the sky. The tales say that her soul now roams the Halls of Mandos, never to find rest. 


End file.
